


The Big Bad Wolf's Your Only Friend

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Kuinaki Sentaku | No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bullying, FarMin, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Protection, pseudo-bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Armin suffers from substantial abuse from town bullies, looking for some sort of change.He would've never expected it would come from a complete stranger.





	The Big Bad Wolf's Your Only Friend

He was used to the beatings.

School children would consistently hound him for his beliefs, knocking him sideways, grabbing him by the collar of the shirt and smacking him against a wall. Yes, he was more than used to this, and had found new ways each and every day to regain his strength. After all, he knew he was right; they could only respond by laying down punches, trying to keep him silent.

Armin would not remain silent for long. They could torment them all he wanted, although he would not fall. Even still, while Eren tried as he might to keep the bastards off him and Mikasa drove them off when she could, there were always times when the droves came in, again and again to take advantage of the fact he was alone. He wouldn't let them get to him, no, but even still, it would be nice to get a chance to free himself of the beatings… It was more than a nuisance to tend to his bruises every night, and he longed for a change.

But he was sure it would not happen today.

Blood dripped from several cuts on his face, gritting his teeth as they jeered at him. Giving them a glare, he feebly attempted to get them to release their grip, although never struck back - no, he never would. Doing so would only unravel his beliefs, the only thing he had to go off of. The knowledge that this town would face hell, that everyone was hiding it… That everyone was afraid of what lied beyond. He wasn't scared, nor would he present himself as if he were. Not of mysteries, not of torment… Giving a gasp, he struggled with the collar of his shirt, feeling himself get shorter and shorter of breath… No, not even of them. He'd figure out something one day, but not this one.

“Hey!”

A sharp growl resonated from the other side of the alleyway, the owner of it clearly older than his current adversaries - they themselves several years younger than he, too blinded by their parents’ talk of him and of heresy to think for themselves. But this one… He'd heard it before. The children dropped him, leaving him coughing and gasping for breath. But where had he…? Oh.

The moment he saw the figure, he realized why he had been released so quickly. He had indeed seen this fellow around, and he hadn't heard a tale that ended well. The figure was about two grades above him, yet twice as dangerous. The man that stood on the other side was notably tall, lean yet notably muscular. He, too, had blond hair, although the older boy’s flipped up on the sides; the same blue eyes, although this one’s so full of ice you could almost feel their frigid aura. His teeth bared into a snarl, fist clenching as he looked over the scene.

“Don't you know this is _my_ territory? Thought you lot of ya would know better than to stumble in here…” The frustrated look in his eyes twisted into a smirk, knowing well he had the trio of troublemakers where he wanted them. “... But you know what? I'm feeling generous today. Go ahead and run off like the cowards you really are, and I'll let you off the hook. Unless, of course, you want a challenge…”

A flash of silver caught on Armin’s peripheral vision, but he didn't need to see more: he knew a knife when he saw one. A spark of actual terror met him, realizing as the other three ran off awkwardly that he was left with this boy, this thief, this delinquent. He'd thankfully never had the misfortune of meeting him before, but nothing he heard about the thug made him feel safe around him. And there was no one who could bust him out of this one now, no sight of Eren or Mikasa… He gritted his teeth as the taller blonde approached, heaving a heavy sigh.

That was probably better, though; he didn't want them caught in this any more than he wanted to be stuck here himself. Better that whatever happened, he was the only victim.

Per usual.

He attempted not to, although he noticeably flinched as the male approached, forcing back frightened tears. His eyes widened as he realized that the man was right before him, and he had nowhere to run as his fist thrust forward. Armin emitted a startled yelp as it collided…

With the wall. Odd… But even still, he was certain it was a missed shot. But how? He'd barely moved an inch.

His confusion only magnified as he took note of the fact the older teen bent over, looking around almost nervously before grabbing his hand.

“Come on, kid. Let's go before those punks get back.”

Before Armin could speak, the older boy hauled him to his feet, striding forward at a quick pace. His words offered Armin no comfort, although it was strange how he phrased it. Probably just trying to catch him off guard, and Armin wouldn't fall for it. Even still, the way this boy looked around with apparent apprehension was strange for the belligerent being he seemed. Perhaps he was afraid of getting caught… In that respect, Armin was right, although not quite as he expected. He was about to find out the true intentions this older teen had for him when they crossed to a clearing, passing into an abandoned shed. It was only then that the older teen released his hand, giving him a grave look.

“If you're smart,” he growled, “you'll keep quiet about this.”

These were the last words to pass his lips before he closed the doors, leaving them both in total darkness and silence.

Though not for long. A moment after all light dissipated, there was a small click, and a light reanimated the space around them. Armin gulped, not at all liking the way things were going, hoping he didn't tremble too much, show too many of his tears. He didn't have long to prepare himself, however; it seemed the moment he thought he had things together, a case opened in front of him, and the panic came back once more. Shivering, he flinched away as the unruly boy took out something, shutting his eyes, unwilling to see what happened next.

He felt something soft and damp on his face, and heard what sounded like the beginnings of a nervous chuckle.

“They really beat you up, didn't they? Damn.”

Only then did Armin open his eyes, albeit tentatively. He did not, however, believe them when he did so. Here he was expecting another beating - or worse - and well… He could not have assumed less accurately. A cloth wiped past his face, removing the dirt and grime from his bruises. And the look on this older boy’s face… So different from the one he'd seen earlier, so full of presumed hatred and aggression. He now looked downright nervous, concerned for his health.

“If I'd known it was this bad, I would've stepped in a lot sooner.”

Armin looked at him bewildered, his expression indicating he hadn't a clue what to think. Upon this, the other boy retracted his hand, a timid smile forming on his lips. Was that even possible…?

“I think I owe you an explanation, don't I?” The words came out of the boy’s mouth as a breathless chuckle. “Yeah, I know how this looks…”

Armin couldn't suppress the glint of curiosity in his eyes, although he wasn't willing to let his guard down just yet. No, not yet. Even still, he figured he'd hear this person out.

Like he had a choice.

“Alright, so…” He grimaced, wiping the cloth down Armin's forehead, withdrawing slightly as he saw the young boy flinch. “I know what you're thinking. You assumed that I brought you here to take a couple more hits, right? That I'm the violent bad boy of the streets, the junkyard dog? If that's accurate, then that's fine with me… I'm used to the misconception - no, I'm more than used to it. I honestly prefer it. Because it means that my job’s a lot easier, honestly.

“And well,” he continued, reaching somewhat awkwardly for Armin's forearm, “before you get any ideas, I don't actually have any intents on hurting you… I just had to make it seem that way, you know? Otherwise, I'd get a lot more challengers when I try to pull kids away from attacks, and that's honestly not a risk I can take.” He dabbed a cut on Armin’s wrist, and took a roll of bandages out of the case the young boy now knew to be a first aid kit. Studiously, he unraveled it, binding the cut. “I prefer intimidation anyways - it keeps people out of my hair without any bloodletting. It's better that way for everyone involved, believe me.”

A moment of silence passed, Armin looking nervously at the weapon on his belt. “And the knife… If you don't mind my asking?”

“Oh - that?” The older boy scoffed. “Again, it's just a scare tactic. Only use it'd have is for self defense, really - I'm truly not a fan of unnecessary violence. Bar fights, family feuds, bullying… None of them get anyone anywhere, really. I can only take so much on, though, so I do what I can.” Another moment of silence, and the older boy grinned sheepishly. “God, I'm sorry. I've been rambling on and on about everything without giving you a proper introduction. The name’s Farlan. And you?”

“It's Armin, sir.”

Upon his words, Farlan's eyes widened. “No way, really?” Once he took note of Armin's nod, he shook his head in disbelief. “So you're the ‘heretic’ that everyone’s going on about, huh? Man, I thought they were crazy before, but now I know it for sure. Seems like them fools can't get their heads out of their asses long enough to see how downright stupid they look. So how exactly did you get yourself a title like that?”

“I…” Armin shifted uncomfortably, feeling Farlan secure the bandage and release his grasp. “Everyone seems afraid of going out and seeing the world, and they seem to get the sense that my interest is a threat to them. Other than that… I don't know.”

“Seems like a pretty dumb reason to me,” Farlan murmured, handing the boy an ice pack. “Don't they know there's a whole lot more out there? They're the ones missing out, that's for sure. Nothing to be ashamed of, kid.”

“T-Thanks,” Armin murmured in response, somewhat shocked at Farlan's understanding nature. “Although aside from my two friends… You're the first to say so outside of that.”

“Am I, now? That's peculiar.” Farlan raised a brow curiously, though didn't seem to say much more for a few moments. “I'd expect at least some of them would have figured that out by now…”

“You'd be surprised,” Armin sighed. “I'm afraid I've been a bully target for years now, and I don't expect that to change.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I-” Armin cut himself off as Farlan stood up before him, allowing the older boy to help him up with his uninjured hand.

“I've been keeping an eye on ya, although I can't say I knew how bad it was. So suppose I, uh…” His grin seemed a little more defined this time, although the unease in it was just as apparent. “Took you in, per se? I mean, long as they don't catch wind of what's actually going on, I doubt those bastards will give ya any trouble for some time. Now, of course, you'd have to still make it… Look like I'm, you know…”

Armin tilted his head, confused by the proposal. However, the moment he understood, his eyes widened substantially. “You mean you'd-”

“Precisely. Long as you think you can play the part to quell their suspicion, I can do the same for you, kid. So, can you trust me?”

Armin remained silent for a moment, then nodded. A contented sigh past Farlan's lips, seeming relieved that his words had gotten through.

“In that case, I'll do whatever I can to-” Farlan's words were cut short as he felt a tightening in his chest; looking down, he took notice of the fact that the young boy had secured his arms around him, wrapping him in a small hug. More amused by this than anything else, Farlan reached down, running a hand through the boy’s silky hair. “Alright, that's settled then. Try to take a route towards this alley when you walk home, and I'll do my best to escort you. Long as we keep the truth of this from public eye, there shouldn't be much problem. You got that?”

“Y-Yes, thank you, sir.” Armin relaxed his grip, stumbling away somewhat awkwardly at the realization of his actions. “I-I hope that I wasn't-”

“Don't sweat it, kid! I understand. Just stick around the area and I can promise you one thing: you'll be safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to jot this down for ages, but just got around to it. I'm a big fan of both these characters, and really like the idea of the potential relationship they might've had. This is just one of my takes on that, supposing that Farlan was a student on the surface opposed to a thug in the Underground.


End file.
